Fireflies
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang janji. Rated T, drabble story, and Re-published. Mind to RnR? :3


Fireflies

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fireflies © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: a little OOC, drabble story, AU, and oneshoot))

.

.

Dahulu kala—hiduplah seorang pangeran kecil yang amat tampan dan gagah berani. Pangeran itu memiliki seorang sahabat, seorang gadis manis yang sebaya dengannya.

Pangeran kecil itu sangat menyayangi sahabatnya, sekalipun sahabatnya itu adalah hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata.

Suatu hari, pangeran kecil itu harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Entah tidak jelas alasannya. Namun hal itu membuat keduanya bersedih karena harus berpisah.

Kala terangnya siang hari berubah menjadi gelap di malam hari. Pangeran kecil itu menarik tangan sang sahabat sebelum ia pergi. Mereka pergi ke sebuah taman kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal sang gadis.

Mereka memandangi langit malam yang cerah, berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Di sekeliling mereka, sekumpulan kunang-kunang sibuk menyalakan sinarnya. Satu menyala, dua, hingga menjadi banyak. Seperti lentera kecil yang tak ternilai harganya.

Pangeran kecil itu mengeratkan salah satu jari kelingkingnya kepada jari kelingking mungil sahabatnya. Kemudia ia berkata...

.

.

_Aku pasti kembali..._

.

.

Salju baru turun malam ini. Ya, salju pertama di awal musim dingin. Waktunya untuk mengenakan berlapis-lapis baju hangat. Karena sebentar lagi, suhu udara pasti tidak akan bersahabat.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggu langkah kaki seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda sebahu. Kedua mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap jalanan yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh tumpukkan salju. Ia mengenggam segelas kopi hangat pada tangan kanannya, sementara tanagan kirinya sibuk membawa sebuah tas yang tidak cukup besar.

Sesekali ia melirik toko-toko roti yang terdapat di sekitar tempatnya berjalan. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membeli beberapa potong roti jahe yang bisa membantu menghangatkan diri. Namun sekali lagi, hal itu tidak menghentikkan langkah kaki wanita itu.

Ia menghentikkan langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah taman kecil yang tidak terlalu buruk penataannya. Mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku taman berwarna cokelat tua, itulah yang dilakukan oleh wanita cantik itu.

Ia membuka penutup gelas kopi hangatnya dan meminumnya perlahan, merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada kopi hangat itu.

"Aku masih mengingat janji itu." wanita tersebut tersenyum teduh. Setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Langit itu sangatlah luas, seperti juga bumi ini. Apakah kau bisa menemukanku diantara luasnya semua ini?" salah satu tangannya ia arahkan ke sebuah bintang yang tengah bersinar terang di langit. Berharap dapat menggapainya walau itu tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menemukanmu." sebuah suara mengagetkan wanita itu. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati siluet dari seorang pria yang tengah memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Siapa?"

"Ternyata yang melupakanku adalah kamu." pria itu menunjukkan sosoknya. Rambut raven dan kedua mata indah berwarna onyx itulah dia.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya. Masih terkejut dengan siapa yang ia lihat kini.

"Aku kembali, Sakura."

Sejurus kemudian, bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, wanita itu tersenyum manis. Ia berdiri dan meletakkan gelas kopinya di bangku tua itu.

"Selamat datang," wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar untuk memeluk sosok pria itu. "Sasuke."

Pria itu membalas pelukkan sang wanita.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi."

Seketika waktu terasa berhenti untuk setiap detak jantung kedua insan itu. Mereka tidak ingin melepaskan pelukkan satu sama lain. Masih melepas rindu yang tertanam dalam dada.

Sekumpulan kunang-kunang menghampiri mereka. Menerangi pertemuan yang sudah lama diimpikan.

"Dulu saat kau pergi, kita juga di kelilingi oleh kunang-kunang, bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya. Saat bertemu pun, kunang-kunang ini masih mengelilingi kita." jawab si pria sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wanita itupun semakin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisimu."

.

.

Setelah sekian lama terpisahkan jarak dan waktu. Pangeran dan gadis yang kini sudah menjadi sosok lain yang dewasa, akhirnya bertemu di taman kecil tempat mereka berpisah dulu. Bedanya, mereka bertemu kala sang peri putih turun dari langit.

Sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang dulu mengiringi perpisahan mereka. Hari itu berkumpul kembali untuk menerangi indahnya pertemuan mereka—sang pangeran dan sahabat.

Kelak mereka akan menjalani lembaran yang baru dalam hidup mereka. Dan akan terus bersama selamanya. Sebagai sahabat atau yang lain? Entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu.

Begitulah, cerita tentang sang pangeran kecil dan sahabatnya pun berakhir sampai disini.

^ Selesai ^

A/N: Selesai juga drabble gaje ini. *fyuuh* Maaf kalau kurang jelas dan feel-nya kurang ngena. :D Saya lagi semangat-semangatnya nulis di fandom ini karena melihat author-author lainnya yang juga pada semangat bikin fict! XD

Sekian dulu dari saya. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Segala macam bentuk komentar, saya tunggu di review.

Sampai jumpa~ :D


End file.
